Chapter 1/Death Plot
Episode 2.01 The Coming of War (Federation space, warp speed) Captain's log stardate 55378.4 Both the Helena and the Intrepid are on course for Bajor to over see a peace conference to establish a peace treaty with the Cardassian Union, with hopes to end the decades of conflict between the Bajorans and the Cardassians I just hope we can do this before it gets worse. Both the Helena and the Intrepid are at high warp on course for Bajor to lead the peace conference for everlasting peace between the Third Republic of Bajor and the Cardassian Union. (Deck 11, main engineering) B'Elanna is teaching Julia on how delicate the isodine relays are on an Intrepid class starship. Typhuss walks into engineering and sees B'Elanna. Captain Kira I was just teaching Commander Watson on how to handle the isodine relays and how they need to be aligned on a daily bases anyway what are you doing on the Helena? asked B'Elanna as she turns to see Typhuss walking into engineering. Do you want to go to the mess hall with me, have a drink with me and get something to eat, we haven't talked for while, Bleanna, but if you are busy I will leave says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna you go, I'll call you if I have any trouble with the relays says Lieutenant Commander Watson as she looks at B'Elanna. Sure I could use a break says Lieutenant Commander Torres as she looks at Typhuss. All right, let's go then says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. The two left engineering and head for the mess hall. (Deck 11, corridor) So I heard that sector 226 fell to the Xindi-Suliban Alliance says B'Elanna as she looks at Typhuss. Yes it did says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. What's Starfleet Command's plan to deal with the situation? asked B'Elanna as she looks at Typhuss. I have no idea, B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Both the Helena and Intrepid are the most advanced ships in the fleet and we're babysitting delegates says B'Elanna as she looks at Typhuss as they enter the turbolift. I know what you mean, well the only good part of this mission is I can go see Kira on Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. True, deck 2, mess hall, so how long has it been since you've seen Kira says B'Elanna as she spoke to the computer as she looks at Typhuss. Its been nine days says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Nine days didn't you visit her after that trip to the alternate universe with the Helena crew? asked B'Elanna as she looks at Typhuss. Yes, only for two days then Kira got called away by the Vedek Assembly says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. (Deck 2, mess hall) The two entered the mess hall then the comm system activates. Tyson to Kira, ''says Jason over the comm system. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Jason? asked Typhuss. ''We're approaching Bajor ''says Captain Tyson over the comm system. (Bajoran space, Bajor orbit) Both the ''Helena and the Intrepid dropped to impulse speed and approach the planet Bajor and enter orbit around the planet. (Deck 4 , transporter room 2) So what's the other Vedek's name Typhuss? asked Jason as they're waiting for the two to beam aboard. His name is Koral says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason nods, sirs both Kira and Vedek Koral are ready to beam up says Chief Ronald as she looks at them. Energizie Chief says Captain Tyson as he looks at the pad. She inputs the command into the console and run her finger on the console, and the Vedek and Kira materialize onto the pad. Kira and Vedek Koral welcome aboard the Helena, I'm Captain Jason Tyson commanding officer of this ship says Jason as he looks at the two on the pad. Its good to be back on board the Helena again Jason, Vedek Koral this is Captain Jason Tyson we served together onboard Deep Space 9 and the Defiant during the Dominion War says Kira as she looks at Koral. And this is my husband Captain Typhuss James Kira, commanding officer of the Federation starship USS Intrepid, he'll also be here to oversee the peace conference says Kira as she looks at Vedek Koral. Nice to meet the both of you, I'm Vedek Koral and will lead the peace delegation with the Cardassians says Vedek Koral. This went nice Typhuss says Jason as he looks at Typhuss and Kira. (Deck 4, corridor) Typhuss, Jason, Kira, and Koral are walking along the corridor to guest quarters. What's the plan to deal with the Cardassians Koral says Captain Tyson as he looks at him. Well from what Kira's report I'll do what I need to do to get this treaty signed says Koral as he walks into the turbolift. This is going to be a long mission says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Yeah that's true says Kira as she looks at Typhuss. Deck 4, guest quarters says Jason as the doors closed. (Turbolift) Captain Tyson I understand that you'll have guards posted outside and inside the conference room says Koral as he looks at Jason. Yes, sir they'll make sure that the Cardassians don't try anything funny says Jason as he looks at Koral. No no that won't work for this peace treaty to go well no guards posted at all says Koral as he looks at Jason. Koral your saftey during this mission is critical I'm posting those guards says Jason as he looks at Koral. Very well Captain but they have to be unarmed no rifles but hand weapons are authorized says Koral as he looks at Jason. Jason I want you to be there to represent Starfleet and Earth during these talks says Vedek Kira as she looks at Jason. I'd be honored Kira says Jason as he looks at Kira Nerys. The lift stops as Kira and Koral walk out of the lift. Typhuss dinner in our quarters on the Intrepid says Kira as she looks at Typhuss. All right, see you tonight, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. The lift doors closed as Jason is angry about what Koral said. Unbelievable could you believe that Typhuss he wanted no guards in the conference room what's his problem with that I want my first day as guarding an Ambassador go well not terrible with his death says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Deck 1, main bridge says Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss you know me from my service record its spotless I'd do anything to keep an Ambassador safe anyway how's my wife's teaching going with B'Elanna? asked Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Good I guess says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. It took a miracle for me to talk her into this chat with B'Elanna says Jason as the lift stops at the bridge as he gets out and looks at Typhuss. You're not coming onto the bridge? Jason asked Typhuss. Do I need to be on the bridge right now? asked Typhuss as he looked at Jason. Not really but if you got stuff to do on the Intrepid before the conference begins says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Then the sensors beeped as Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console read out. I'm picking up a Cardassian Galor class cruiser approaching Bajor in a standard orbit with us she reports to Tyson as she looks at him. Well their here says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks onto the bridge. We're being hailed says Ensign Mason as he looks at the console read out. On screen says Captain Tyson as he sat next to Command Core. The viewer shows the bridge of the Cardassian Galor class cruiser. I am Jason Tyson Captain of the Federation starship Helena you're in Bajoran space state your reason for being here? Jason asked the Cardassian Commander. Captain Tyson, I am Gul Aman Evek of the Cardassian Fourth Order I am here at the request of Vedek Koral and will not be placed on suspicions now prepare to recieve my party ''says Gul Evek on the viewer as the channel cuts and Tyson looked at Mason. Howard keep an eye on their weapon's array if it so much as powers up take us to red alert don't hesitate on that Jason orders Ensign Mason. Aye, sir says Ensign Mason as he looks at Jason. Typhuss maybe you can shed some light on this who is Gul Evek? asked Jason as he looked at Typhuss. Aman Evek is a commanding officer in the Cardassian Fourth Order, who rose to prominence in the 2350s decade and was a respected officer in the Cardassian Guard says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He's also the one who chased the Maquis vessel ''Val Jean into the Badlands in 2371 says Commander Core as she looks at Jason. Then Voyager was ordered to find the Maquis ship and Voyager went to the Badlands, shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was transported over 70,000 light years across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker, a member of the Nacene species. Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant for seven years, we got home on December 31st, 2377 says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. I remember that I was XO aboard the USS Prometheus at that time says Jason as he looks at Typhuss and Susan. Well we better tell Koral and Kira that our guests are here says Commander Core as she looks at both Typhuss and Jason. Right Jamie post security teams at every senstive area of the ship but instruct your men and the MACOs that their our guests says Captain Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. She nods and heads to the turbolift to greet the Cardassian delegation. Jason, don't you think we should go as well?. asks Typhuss as he looks at Jason. I was afraid you were going to say that Typhuss let's go, Susan you've got the bridge says Jason as he and Typhuss joins Jamie in the turbolift. (Deck 4, transporter room 1) Transporter Chief Daniels beams Gul Evek aboard as the Gul looks around the transporter room. Greetings Gul Evek, I'm Captain Jason Tyson and this is my chief of Security Lieutenant Jamie Mitchell her men will be your escorts for the duration of your stay onboard my vessel says Jason as he looks at Gul Evek and his aids. I'm flattered by Starfleet's approval of this mission and you must be Typhuss James Kira the man who killed my operative Seska says Gul Evek as he looks at Typhuss. You are wrong, Gul Evek, I wasn't on Voyager when Seska died I was on Hanon IV with Voyager's crew says Typhuss as he looks at Gul Evek. So you say Typhuss don't show your face to me again says Gul Evek as he and his aids are escorted by Jamie and her security team. Wonder what that was all about says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know, I never met Gul Evek until today, the Cardassians are up to something says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. (Space, Bajor orbit) Both the Helena ''and ''Intrepid ''are in orbit around the planet with a Cardassian ''Galor class cruiser behind them. (USS Intrepid, Captain Kira's quarters) Typhuss and Kira are having dinner together. So I heard that you got to meet Gul Evek today how did it go? asked Kira as she looks at Typhuss. Bad says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. What happened sweetie says Kira as she looks worried about Typhuss. Gul Evek said I killed a woman named Seska but I didn't says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Hey its ok I believe you but the Cardassians will say anything to keep the conflict with Bajor opened don't let this keep you down honey says Kira Nerys as she looks at Typhuss. Your right, I won't says Typhuss as he kisses Kira's hand. (USS Helena, deck 4 guest quarters) Gul Evek is sharping a knife that looks to be of Klingon design. ''Gul Evek you know the mission in order to destroy the Bajoran's trust in the Federation you'll need to kill the Vedek in front of the Vedeks that will be on board during the conference ''says Legate Turrel on the monitor. I understand Legate Turrel when I stab the Vedek it will be in front of the entire Federation and Bajoran Vedeks says Gul Evek as he looks at the knife. ''And make sure you blame it all on Starfleet's favorite Captain Jason Tyson he killed my son during the Dominion War, when we wanted peace and no more fighting ''says Turrel on the monitor. Very well Legate I shall says Gul Evek as he looks at the monitor.